


I See With My Eyes (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gender Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/302479">I See With My Eyes</a> by Suaine.</p><p>Author's summary: A young woman wakes up from a dream and finds herself in a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See With My Eyes (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See With My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302479) by [Suaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/pseuds/Suaine). 



> Contains brief transphobic and homophobic comments.

### Length

9 minutes, 20 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 6 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/i-see-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/See-gd).

### Reader's notes

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html), and archived here with minor modifications. Because this is a great concept written with minimal but telling characterization. 

Feedback and constructive criticism: always welcome.

(Also announced at [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/13125.html).)


End file.
